Hell
Hell '''is a small town in Michigan. '''Hell is an imaginary place. It's a Bogeyman for not only for Kids but grown ups as well. People get tricked into doing things Conservative fundy Christians want because people are scared they will go to Hell if they don't. Though many Christians don't wish to admit it, the word "hell" used to denote a place of torment, was actually the name of a Norse Goddess, Hel. Hel was the daughter of Loki and the Giantess Angrboda, and ruled over part of the underworld. Suffering through belief in Hell Belief in Hell causes suffering in two ways. #People fear for their own salvation, sometimes feeling very guilty over ordinary, human weakness like looking at another person and thinking things like “Isn’t he/she attractive?” For extreme fundamentalist Christians even something as minor as that can lead to damnation. #People fear for the salvation of other people they care about, they fear because people they care about won’t stop sinning or might start sinning. They fear that formerly sinful friends, relatives who have died are now in Hell. How much suffering does belief in Hell cause? #We can’t guess because people don’t want to discuss in detail what damnable sins they fear they’ve committed. More often than not people probably suffer in silence. #We can’t guess because people don’t want to discuss in detail what damnable sins they fear their grandfather, grandmother, father, mother, uncle etc. might have committed. Again the chances are a great many people suffer in silence. Who are the sinners? #We do know that a great many fundy preachers aren’t scared of Hell themselves, or if they are that doesn’t stop them from sinning. Ted Haggard and Jimmy Swaggart are two examples, there are plenty more. #We do know that a great many ordinary fundy believers are scared of Hell themselves, rich or poor throughout their lives they pay a tenth of their income to their church or to evangelical ministries because they hope that reduces their risk of getting to Hell. Sometimes their tythe money goes to people like, Ted Haggard and Jimmy Swaggart and others like them, perhaps others who weren’t caught. According to Conservatives... ...all atheists, Liberals, communists, socialists, gays will go to hell. That means it's a fun place. Who wants to go to heaven where all Conservatives are? Some conservatives even show all signs of getting sick sadistic pleasure from imagining those they dislike being tortured in hell, the quote below actually appeared in Liberapedia and refers to George Tiller, a doctor who was murdered because he stood up ’’“for women with unexpected and badly damaged babies.”’’ http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/8077021.stm etc. ’’(...)’’ his maggot-infested skin is constantly melting off except for the areas where he is being branded with the devil's pitchfork and he is being sodomized by evil, grotesque demons now. George Tiller ’’(...)’’ is being tortured, beaten, and raped by Satan himself in the deepest pit of hell right next to Hitler, Saddam Hussein, Jeffrey Dahmer, and Ted Bundy. Rot for all eternity, you inbred cock sucking sack of monkey shit. http://liberapedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=George_Tiller&oldid=46506 Incidentally people who won’t admit to anyone else that they are gay, who won’t even admit to themselves that they are gay, can get some gay excitement imagining S&M homosexual acts taking place in hell. What moderate Christians think Christian that aren't extreme at least believe that if you weren't a Christian, you at least have one chance after you die to repent your sins. They also generally believe that animals go to heaven as do all living things and go to heaven. What many liberals think, however, is that hell doesn't exist and some believe the Earth IS hell. Also, some believe that if you don't repent your sins, that you are going outside the Kingdom of Heaven but all living organisms will eventually repent. The end of the world, in this pov, will not happen until every living being that ever lived had repented. Notable Problems with the Idea of Hell *It makes Atheists better people than Christians; if there's incentive to do good things, like in Christianity, the people will do it. However, because Atheists don't believe in hell, they have no incentive to do good things, and therefore are doing selfless things with no greater goals when they do a good deed *Why should we have a judicial system if God is going to sort people out anyways? *Why should somebody burn for eternity for worshipping another deity for 2 years? *If one were to burn in hell, eventually they would get used to the pain and be desensitized. This means that the pain would have to be increased to infinity (as you remain there for an eternity), meaning that eventually people who had done very little wrong would be at the same level of pain as serial killers *Life only lasts for about eighty or so years. Is it really fair to punish someone for eternity based on an eighty year period? * The fear of Hell can transform Christianity from a celebration of faith, hope, compassion and love into a life of fear, contrition and submission. Why Hell is Impossible Hell is not possible as it is supposed to be a place where people go AFTER they die. It's not possible to go there because we would already be dead. Dead people cannot feel any pain. The non-existent "souls" that religious people claim that everyone has can't possibly suffer the slightest amount of pain as they are not made of physical matter and threfore, do not have receptors or central nervous systems required to feel any sensation. See also *Heaven External links *Hell, Atheism Wiki *Hell, Michigan - Go to Hell Videos *Hell Has No Fire Escapes church sign Footnotes Category: Religion Category:Pseudoscience Category:Fiction Category:Christianity Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Things That Don't Scare Athiests Category:Liars Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Cities Category:Cities and towns in America